Fullmetal Basket
by winrytheangelalchemist
Summary: YaaY its a crossover story! Fullmetal Alchemist to the theme of Fruits Basket. ed x winry, al x rose, roy x riza and hints of ed x roy
1. Chapter 1

FMA X FRUITS BASKET

Chapter one

Winry and Rose dropped their bags and flopped down on a patch of soft grass. 'I'm soooo hungry…' Winry moaned. She sighed. Winry missed her mother very much. She and Rose's mother had passed away not long ago and she was still feeling the hurt. She wished things could have turned out better, but, as Rose always pointed ! out, they were still alive so everything was okay. Rose. Winry grunted. Always the optimistic one.

'So, Rose…' Winry started to say, but Rose was already asleep. Winry sighed. 'I guess it can wait.' She fell sound asleep.

The morning greeted them both bright and early. 'owww…' Winry rubbed the back of her neck. 'Sleeping on the ground hurts…' 'Here.' Rose threw a granola bar at her. 'You've been so grumpy lately, Winry.'

But why? Why did it have to turn out like this? Then Winry reminded herself of her uncle, and she remembered why. If she and rose hadn't run away, their uncle would have taken them in, and that wasn't a good thing at all. 'Hey Rose…' Winry asked sleepily. 'When do you think well be able to st! art school here?'

'ummm…' Rose swallowed her bar. 'A couple of weeks, maybe. By that time uncle would have stopped pretending to look for us. He never wanted us anyway, so if he by chance finds out we are going to a school 100 miles away from where he is living, hell keep quiet.'

Winry looked at! her sister. 'Yeah, I guess that will work.' She said. 'But we are going to have to get jobs soon so that we can rent an apartment or something, because I am NOT, repeat NOT, going to sleep on the ground with SLUGS and stuff! And another thing, this land is probably already owned by someone that might not want intruders on there property.'

'Winry, you're a mechanic. I think you can deal with a couple slugs. As for it being someone ! else's property, well, let's explore this place before we make any decisions.' Rose tromped out into the forest, Winry on her heels.

It was amazing how different the two sisters could be. Rose was the older sister, strong, dependant, and could easily become obsessed. Winry was a mechanic, and she could become grumpy easily, and sometimes let out her wrath in the form of a wrench on your head. Also, they looked completely different, as they had different fathers, so there was no way just by looking at them you could assume they were sisters. Rose was dark skinned, with b! rown hair and pink in the front. Winry however was light skinned and blonde.

They tromped through the forest, sometimes having to pull there spring dresses out of bushes and stuff. Winry shivered, as it was colder today than it had been yesterday. Then Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

Winry wasn't paying attention and she accidentally ran head on into her sister. 'oww, rose, why the hell did you-

Rose pointed. 'Look.'

A house was standing there, out in the middle of a forest. They could not believe their eyes. It was less like a house, more like a MANSION.

'aah!' Rose exclaimed. Because coming from somewhere to the side of the house was a strange blue light. 'But that looks like…' Winry said. 'No, that can't be it; alchemy was banned three years ago.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Aah!' Rose exclaimed. Because coming from somewhere to the side of the house was a strange blue light. 'But that looks like…' Winry said. 'No, that can't be it; alchemy was banned three years ago.'

'It looks like it…' Rose got up and started running over towards the light. Then it stopped. By that time the sisters were at the front of the house.

'Whoa.' Rose was gawking up at the house. Winry looked to see what was so special about it.

The house was a large three story traditional with a huge front door and huge windows on the third floor, almost like a sunroom. It was a breathtaking sight, if you're interested in that kind of thing anyway. (I am so you'll just have to deal with my ranting HA)

'Eeerr…' a voice behind the sisters said as they were gawking up at the house. They turned around quickly. A man wearing a military uniform was standing behind them he had black hair, black eyes, and was wearing a very confused expression. He was holding a large pot of firewood.

Winry and Rose jumped out of their fantasyland gave a little bow. They introduced themselves while feeling quite embarrassed.

'Hello Winry, Rose.' The man said. My name is colonial Roy Mustang and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. But what are two pretty young ladies such as yourselves doing out this far in the woods so early in the morn-

'Oh stop Roy, your being nosy.'

A cheery voice came from inside the house. A boy with dirty blonde hair and gold eyes came out the house and pushed a doorstop onto the door so that it would stay open. His hair was long, tied back into a ponytail, and he was very hot indeed. Rose was blushing very hard by the time he came over to the three of them; her face almost matched her hair.

'I don't think he was being nosy.' Winry said bluntly. 'He has a right to know when strangers come into his property, and I thought he was very nice about it.'

Roy Mustang, military doggie extraordinaire, nice?' the boy said in a teasing voice. 'That's not something I knew ever happened. Oh, by the way, my name is Alphonse Elric. Now, you two had better get in the house before you turn into blocks of ice.

Rose and Winry looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Al took them both by the arm and led them into the house, Roy following behind. They entered through the extravagant front door, and Rose gasped.

The house had a beautiful open layout with the three stories like one huge room, with high ceilings and a nice kitchen. On the right hand side there was an open hallway with rooms on either side, and on the left side of the hallway a small spiral staircase leading up to more rooms, and the left side had a stepladder that went up to a sunroom with a railing where you could look over the whole house. It was absolutely breathtaking.

'Do you like it?' Al said to Rose. Rose jumped and nodded. 'I'm a designer.' He told them.

'You did this?' Rose looked at him with awe. 'It's beautiful. I wish I could do something like that.'

'Maybe sometime I could give you a few pointers.' Al said to Rose.

'You really would?'

'Of course!' Al laughed. 'Like for instance, the counter in the kitchen is solid granite, with a coloring of…'

'Oh stop Al, your boring everyone already.' A voice came from behind them.

Authors notes: Wow, I can't believe you all have read this far the first chapter is really bad. Well, in this chapter Al and Roy came in to the story, next chapter it will be Ed and Riza.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Stop, Al, your boring everyone already.' A voice came from behind them. They all turned around.

A boy was standing there in front of a big window in the kitchen, his silhouette framed by sunlight. He had the most gorgeous long gold hair that was tied into a braid, gold eyes, and light complexion. (NOTE: I am a fangirl.) The boy was wearing black pants, a black shirt with a red jacket slung over his shoulder. He wasn't wearing any shoes. Winry spotted one of the things she liked most in him, he had automal. A right arm and left leg made of automail. Winry wondered why, most of the customers she and her mom had done automail for were solders that had come back from war. But his metal limbs in her opinion just made him even more appealing. She imagined running one of her hands through his hair and sighed, unable to take her eyes off him. She stood up and walked over to greet him.

And found herself looking down, as he was about half a foot shorter than her.

'What?' the boy said sarcastically.

'Nothing.' Winry said, feeling really embarrassed.

'Winry, Rose, this is Edward.' Al said, trying to break up the awkward silence. 'Ed is my older brother.'

'What?' Rose said without thinking. "He's the older brother?'

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SMALLEST BUG IN THE UNIVERSE THAT IS SO SMALL YOU CANT EVEN SEE HIM OR STEP ON HIM?' Ed looked like he was going to run over and start attacking Rose any second.

Al went over to his brother to calm him down. He dragged the gibbering midget over to the table and forced him to sit down. Winry was afraid he would get back up and viciously attack her sister, but he stayed in his chair, to everyone's relief.

'Hey, you two.' Al was talking to Winry and Rose. 'Do you want to join us for breakfast?'

Winry and Rose nodded. They did not want to go back into the cold, and a granola bar apiece wasn't exactly a full breakfast.

They all sat around the table and a nice but formidable looking woman came out of a room in the hall. She was wearing a military uniform like Roy's, and was twirling a gun around her finger. She stopped whistling abruptly as she saw the two strangers at the table.

'That's Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.' Al told them.

'Oh I see we have guests today.' Riza said. 'Hey Mustang.' Roy looked over in an apprehensive way. 'Be a nice little dog and go fry us up a nice breakfast, will you?' she smiled sweetly.

'Hey, don't forget you're a dog too.' Roy walked over to her and took her hand. Riza calmly turned him around and led him over to the stove. 'Get cooking.' She ordered, and Roy obeyed.

"Well, you can obviously see which one is dominant.' Al said. Ed was watching them with a slight smirk on his face.

They all are their breakfast in silence. Winry was staring at Ed the whole time, but he did not notice due to the fact that he was busy having a silent but furious staredown with the half empty milk carton in the middle of the table. Rose still couldn't tear her eyes away from Al. It's only a matter of time before she starts calling him Ally-wallyphonse or some other stupid pet name, Winry thought with only mild disgust. She kept eating.

Eventually everyone finished their meals and wandered over to the sunroom on the second level. You could see the whole house from this vantage point. The sunroom was the reason there weren't any lights on in the house, it had such large windows. But for some reason, the sky outside seemed less brilliant than usual.

Rose was looking over the house and at Alphonse with extreme admiration.

Everybody settled down onto a couch or chair. Winry was flying high; she was situated on a couch between her sister and her dream guy. Once again Winry had a fleeting urge to run her fingers through Edward's beautiful golden hair. Rose was less happy. Al was sitting in a chair 3 feet away. She was still drooling.

'So, Rose and Winry, was it?' Ed smiled and looked into Winry's eyes, causing her to have to look down in slight embarrassment. 'So, what are you two doing out so far in the woods?'

'We, umm, we...we were just looking around the area, you know…we moved in around here a while ago so…' Winry was positively babbling. Rose was still to transfixed looking at Al to follow the conversation. Winry nudged her, and she snapped out of it.

'Near here?' Riza, Roy, Ed and Al seemed surprised.

'Girls.' Riza's voice was calm. 'There aren't any houses anywhere near here.'

Winry and Rose looked at the fascinating rug on the floor.

'Hey.' Al said quietly. 'You can tell us.' He looked into Rose's eyes, and whispered quietly to her. 'You can tell me.' She looked at him, and whispered back, but not so inaudibly that they all could not hear.

'We ran away from home.'


End file.
